The present application relates to rinse-added fabric care compositions which comprise one or more crosslinked and/or grafted polyamines which provide enhanced fabric appearance benefits. The crosslinked and/or grafted polyamines of the present invention which mitigate fabric damage and improve fabric appearance may be combined with fabric softener actives compositions which mitigate fabric damage.
The domestic treatment of fabric is a problem known in the art to the formulator of laundry compositions. Hence, It is well known that alternating cycles of using and laundering fabrics and textiles, such as articles of worn clothing and apparel, will inevitably adversely affect the appearance and integrity of the fabric and textile items so used and laundered. Fabrics and textiles simply wear out over time and with use. Laundering of fabrics and textiles is necessary to remove soils and stains which accumulate therein and thereon during ordinary use. However, the laundering operation itself, over many cycles, can accentuate and contribute to the deterioration of the integrity and the appearance of such fabrics and textiles.
Deterioration of fabric integrity and appearance can manifest itself in several ways. Short fibers are dislodged from woven and knit fabric/textile structures by the mechanical action of laundering. These dislodged fibers may form lint, fuzz or xe2x80x9cpillsxe2x80x9d which are visible on the surface of fabrics and diminish the appearance of newness of the fabric. Such a problem of fabric abrasion is even more acute after multiwash cycles.
There exists a long felt need for compositions which provide fabric with protection against damage done due to fabric abrasion. In addition, there is a long felt need to provide compositions which provide a remedy for fabric abrasion damage.
The present invention meets the aforementioned needs in that it has been surprisingly discovered that high molecular weight modified polyamine compounds, preferably compounds formed by the reaction of grafted or ungrafted and/or modified or unmodified polyamines with a crosslinking agent wherein said modified polyamine compounds have a molecular weight of from about 1,000 daltons, preferably from about 10,000 daltons to about 10 million daltons, preferably to about 2.5 million daltons, are suitable for use in rinse-added fabric care compositions wherein said modified polyamines comprise a fabric enhancement system which provides fabric appearance benefits inter aria mitigation of fabric dye damage via bleaching agents, prevention of fabric mechanical damage.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to rinse-added fabric enhancement or fabric care compositions comprising:
a) from about 0.0 1% by weight, of a fabric enhancement system, said fabric enhancement system comprising one or more modified polyamine compounds, said modified polyamine compounds are selected from:
i) (PA)w(T)x;
ii) (PA)w(L)z;
iii) [(PA)w(T)x]y[L]z; and
iv) mixtures thereof;
xe2x80x83wherein PA is a grafted or non-grafted, modified or unmodified polyamine backbone unit, T is an amide-forming polycarboxylic acid crosslinking unit, and L is a non-amide forming crosslinking unit; provided that for compounds of type (i) and (iii) the indices w and x have values such that the ratio of w to x is from 0.8:1 to 1.5:1; for compounds of type (ii) the indices w and z have values such that said modified polyamine compound comprises from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 to 2 parts by weight of said L unit; for compounds of type (iii) the indices y and z have values such that said modified polyamine compound comprises from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 to 2 parts by weight of said L unit; and
b) the balance carriers and adjunct ingredients.
A second aspect of the present invention relates to fabric care compositions comprising:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, preferably to about 10% by weight, of a modified polyamine compound according to the present invention;
b) optionally from about 0.01% by weight, of a fabric abrasion polymer comprising:
i) at least one monomeric unit comprising an amide moiety;
ii) at least one monomeric unit comprising an N-oxide moiety;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
c) optionally from about 1%, preferably from about 10%, more preferably from about 20% to about 80%, preferably to about 60%, more preferably to about 45% by weight, of a fabric softening active;
d) optionally less than about 15% by weight, of a principal solvent, preferably said principal solvent has a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 1;
e) optionally from about 0.001% to about 90% by weight, of one or more dye fixing agents;
g) optionally from about 0.01% to about 50% by weight, of one or more cellulose reactive dye fixing agents;
g) optionally from about 0.01% to about 15% by weight, of a chlorine scavenger;
h) optionally about 0.005% to about 1% by weight, of one or more crystal growth inhibitors;
i) optionally from about 1% to about 12% by weight, of one or more liquid carriers;
j) optionally from about 0.001% to about 1% by weight, of an enzyme;
k) optionally from about 0.01% to about 8% by weight, of a polyolefin emulsion or suspension;
l) optionally from about 0.01% to about 0.2% by weight, of a stabilizer;
m) optionally from about 0.01% by weight, of one or more linear or cyclic polyamines which provide bleach protection; and
n) the balance carrier and adjunct ingredients.
The present invention also relates to a method for providing reduced fabric abrasion to fabric, said method comprising the step of contacting said fabric with a composition which comprises from about 0.01% by weight, of the herein described modified polyamine fabric enhancement system.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a method for enhancing the color fidelity of fabric while reducing the damage to fabric due to the interaction of laundry adjunct ingredients and damage due to mechanical wear. This method comprises the step of contacting an article of fabric with the compositions of the present invention in an aqueous solution.
The present invention further provides laundry pre-soak compositions which are used to pre-treat fabric which have not been previously treated with a composition of the present invention. The disclosed pre-treatment compositions provide fabric and fabric color protection though the wash to the treated articles.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description and the appended claims. All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are by weight, unless otherwise specified. All temperatures are in degrees Celsius (xc2x0 C.) unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to fabric enhancement compositions which comprise from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from 0.25%, most preferably from about 0.5% to about 20%, preferably to about 10%, more preferably to about 5% by weight, of a fabric enhancement system. Said fabric enhancement system is comprised of one or more modified polyamine compounds. The fabric care and/or fabric enhancement compositions may take any form, for example, solids (i.e., powders, granules, extrudates), gels, thixotropic liquids, liquids (i.e., dispersions, isotropic solutions), preferably the rinse-added fabric conditioning compositions take the form of liquid dispersions or isotropic liquids.
For the purposes of the present invention the terms xe2x80x9cfabric enhancementxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfabric carexe2x80x9d are used interchangeable throughout the present specification and stand equally well for one another. Fabric enhancement/fabric care is achieved when the properties inter alia color, fiber integrity of the garment are conserved. An additional benefit realized by the use of the compositions of the present invention is a reversion of much of the damage which has occurred to fabric which has never been treated with the herein described fabric enhancement compositions.
The fabric enhancement system of the present invention is comprised of one or more modified polyamines according to the present invention. The modified polyamines of the present invention which comprise the fabric enhancement system may be formulated as an admixture wherein a proportional amount of two or more compounds are combined to make up the fabric enhancement system. Alternatively, the formulator may adjust the reaction conditions which form the modified polyamines of the present invention in order to create an admixture of suitable ingredients inter alia an admixture of polyamine fragments and/or partially crosslinked modified polyamines. Whether a formulated admixture or a product by process is used, or a mixture of both, the compounds which comprise the fabric enhancement compositions of the present invention have the formula:
(PA)w(T)x;xe2x80x83xe2x80x83i)
(PA)w(L)z;xe2x80x83xe2x80x83ii)
[(PA)w(T)x]y[L]z;xe2x80x83xe2x80x83iii)
wherein PA is a grafted or non-grafted, modified or unmodified polyamine backbone unit, T is an amide-forming polycarboxylic acid crosslinking unit, and L is a non-amide forming crosslinking unit. For compounds of type (i) and (iii) the relative amounts of PA units and T units which are present are such that the molar ratio of PA units to T units is from 0.8:1 to 1.5:1. For compounds of type (ii) the relative amounts of PA units and L units which are present are such that the (PA),(L), comprises from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 to 2 parts by weight of said L units. Therefore, 1 part of a grafted or non-grafted, modified or unmodified polyamine backbone unit may be combined with from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 parts by weight of an L unit to about 2 parts by weight of an L unit to form a suitable modified polyamine compound. Likewise, for compounds of type (iii), crosslinked polyamines having the formula (PA)w(T)x may be combined with from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 parts by weight of an L unit to about 2 parts by weight of an L unit to form a suitable modified polyamine compound having the formula [(PA)w(T)x]y[L]z.
The modified polyamine compounds of the present invention comprise a Polyamine Backbone, PA unit, which can be optionally, but preferably grafted. The following are non-limiting examples of suitable PA units according to the present invention.
A preferred PA unit according to the present invention are polyalkyleneimines and polyalkyleneamines having the general formula: 
wherein R is C2-C12 linear alkylene, C3-C12 branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; B representing a continuation of the chain structure by branching. The indices w, x, and y have various values depending upon such factors as molecular weight and relative degree of branching. The polyalkyleneimines and polyalkyleneamines which comprise PA units of the present invention are divided into three categories based upon relative molecular weight. The terms polyalkyleneimine and polyalkyleneamine are used interchangeably throughout the present specification and are taken to mean polyamines having the general formula indicated above regardless of method of preparation.
For low molecular weight polyalkyleneimines having the formula: 
R is C2-C12 linear alkylene, C3-C12 branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; preferably R is ethylene, 1,3-propylene, and 1,6-hexylene, more preferred is ethylene. The indices w, x, and y are such that the molecular weight of said polyamines does not exceed about 600 daltons. For example, for an entirely linear polyethyleneimine having a molecular weight of about 600 daltons, the index w=1, x=13, and y=0. For an entirely branched polyethyleneimine having a molecular weight of approximately 600 daltons, w=8, x=0 and y=7. (This combination of indices results in a material having an average molecular weight of about 646 daltons, which, for the purposes of the present invention is a low molecular weight polyalkyleneimine.) The index w typically has the value of y+1. The simplest of the low molecular weight polyamines of this type is ethylene diamine which may be present up to about 10% by weight of the PA unit mixture. Non-limiting examples of low molecular weight polyalkyleneimine PA units include diethylene triamine, triethylene tetramine, tetraethylene pentamine, dipropylene triamine, tripropylene tetramine, and dihexamethylene triamine. PA units may be used as crude products or mixtures, and if desired by the formulator, these PA units may be used in the presence of small amounts of diamines as described herein above, wherein the amount of diamines, inter alia, ethylene diamine, hexamethylene diamine may be present up to about 10% by weight, of the PA unit mixture.
For medium range molecular weight polyalkyleneimines having the formula: 
R is C2-C4 linear alkylene, C3-C4 branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; preferably R is ethylene, 1,3-propylene, and mixtures thereof, more preferred is ethylene wherein said polyamines are polyethyleneimines (PEI""s). The indices w, x, and y are such that the molecular weight of said polyamines is from about 600 daltons to about 50,000 daltons. The indices w, x, and y will indicate not only the molecular weight of the polyalkyleneimines but also the degree of branching present in the PA unit backbone.
For high molecular weight polyalkyleneimines having the formula: 
R is C2-C3 linear alkylene, preferably R is ethylene. The indices w, x, and y are such that the molecular weight of said polyamines is from about 50,000 daltons to about 1,000,000 (1 million) daltons. The indices w, x, and y will indicate not only the molecular weight of the polyalkyleneimines but also the degree of branching present in the PA unit backbone.
Another example of a preferred PA unit according to the present invention are the polyvinyl amine homo-polymers or co-polymers having the formula: 
wherein V is a co-monomer, non-limiting examples of which include vinyl amides, vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl imidazole, vinyl esters, vinyl alcohols, and mixtures thereof, all of which can be taken together or in combination with polyvinyl amine to form suitable co-polymerization products suitable for use in the fabric enhancement systems of the present invention. The indices m and n are such that the copolymers comprise at least 10%, more preferably at least about 30% of units derived from vinyl amine and wherein further the molecular weight of said copolymers if from about 500 daltons, preferably from about 5,000 daltons to about 50,000 daltons, preferably to about 20,000 daltons.
Optionally, but preferably, the PA units of the present invention are modified either before or after reaction with a T unit or L unit crosslinking agent. The two preferred types of modifications are grafting and capping.
Preferably the PA units of the present invention are grafted, that is the PA unit is further reacted with a reagent which elongates said PA unit chain, preferably by reaction of the nitrogens of the PA backbone unit with one or more equivalents of aziridine (ethyleneimine), caprolactam, and mixtures thereof. Grafting units, in contrast to the xe2x80x9ccappingxe2x80x9d units described herein below, can further react on themselves to provide PA unit chain propagation. An example of a preferred grafted PA unit of the present invention has the formula: 
wherein R, B, w, x, and y are the same as defined herein above and G is hydrogen or an extension of the PA unit backbone by grafting. Non-limiting examples of preferred grafting agents are aziridine (ethyleneimine), caprolactam, and mixtures thereof. A preferred grafting agent is aziridine wherein the backbone is extended by units having the formula: 
wherein Bxe2x80x2 is a continuation by branching wherein the graft does not exceed about 12 units, preferably xe2x80x94CH2CH2NH2 and the value of the indices p+q have the value from 0, preferably from about 1, more preferably from about 2 to about 7, preferably to about 5. Another preferred grafting unit is caprolactam.
The PA units of the present invention can be grafted prior to or after crosslinking with one or more T units described herein below, preferably the grafting is accomplished after crosslinking with said T unit. This allows the formulator to take advantage of the differential reactivity between the primary and secondary amino units of the PA unit backbone thereby allowing the formulator to controllably link said PA units and to also control the amount of subsequent branching which results from the grafting step.
Another optional but preferred,PA unit modification is the presence of xe2x80x9ccappingxe2x80x9d units. For example, a PA unit is reacted with an amount of a monocarboxylic acid, non-limiting examples of which are C1-C22 linear or branched alkyl, preferably C10-C18 linear alkyl inter alia lauric acid, myristic acid. The amount of capping unit which is reacted with the PA unit is an amount which is sufficient to achieve the desired properties of the formula. However, the amount of capping unit used is not sufficient to abate any further crosslinking or grafting which the formulator may choose to perform.
Amide-forming T Crosslinking Units
T crosslinking units are preferably carbonyl comprising polyamido forming units. The T units are taken together with PA units to form crosslinked modified polyamine compounds having the formula (PA)w(T)x or [(PA)w(T)x]y[L]z.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes crosslinked PA units wherein a T unit provides crosslinking between two or more PA units to form a (PA)w(T)x polyamido crosslinked section. A preferred crosslinking T unit has the general formula: 
wherein R1 is methylene, phenylene, and mixtures thereof; preferably methylene. The index k has the value from 2 to about 8, preferably to about 4. Preferred values of k are 2, 3, and 4. R2 is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 thereby forming a urethane amide linkage when said R2 comprising T units react with the backbone nitrogens of the PA units. The value of the index j is independently 0 or 1. The presence of R2 units can result, for example, from the use of diisocyanates as crosslinking agents. Non-limiting examples of dibasic acids which are used as a source for T units in the above formula include succinic acid, maleic acid, adipic acid, glutaric acid, suberic acid, sebacic acid, and terephthalic acid. However, the formulator is not limited to crosslinking T units deriving from dibasic acids, for example, tribasic crosslinking T units, inter alia, citrate, may be used to link the PA units of the present invention.
Examples of (PA)w(T)x compounds according to the present invention are obtained by condensation of dicarboxylic acids inter alia succinic acid, maleic acid, adipic acid, terephthalic acid, with polyalkylene polyamines inter alia diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, dipropylenetriamine, tripropylenetetramine wherein the ratio of the dicarboxylic acid to polyalkyleneamine is from 1:0.8 to 1:1.5 moles, preferably a ratio of from 1:0.9 to 1:1.2 moles wherein the resulting crosslinked material has a viscosity in a 50% by weight, aqueous solution of more than 100 centipoise at 25xc2x0 C.
Non-amide Forming L Crosslinking Units
Another preferred embodiment of the polyamines of the present invention are (PA)w(T)x units which are further crosslinked by L units to form polyamido amines having the formula [(PA)w(T)x]y[L]z or are reacted with PA units to form non-amide polyamines having the formula (PA)w(L)z.
The L units of the present invention are any unit which suitably crosslinks PA units or (PA)w(T)x units. Preferred L linking units comprise units which are derived from the use of epihalohydrins, preferably epichlorohydrin, as a crosslinking agent. The epihalohydrins can be used directly with the PA units or suitably combined with other crosslinking adjuncts non-limiting examples of which include alkyleneglycols, and polyalkylene polyglycols inter alia ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, butylene glycol, hexanediol-1,6-glycerol, oligoglycerol, pentaerythrites, polyols which are obtained by the reduction of carbohydrates (sorbitol, mannitol), monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides, polysaccharides, polyvinyl alcohols, and mixtures thereof.
For example, a suitable L unit is a dodecylene unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(CH2)12xe2x80x94
wherein an equivalent of 1,12-dichlorododecane is reacted, for example, with a suitable amount of a PA unit to produce a polyamine which is crosslinked via dodecylene units. For the purposes of the present invention, L crosslinking units which comprise only carbon and hydrogen are considered to be xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d L units. Preferred hydrocarbyl units are polyalkylene units have the formula:
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94
wherein n is from 1 to about 50.
Hydrocarbyl L units may be derived from hydrocarbons having two units which are capable of reacting with the nitrogen of the PA units. Non-limiting examples of precursors which result in the formation of hydrocarbyl L units include 1,6-dibromohexane, 1,8-ditosyloctane, and 1,14-dichlorotetradecane.
Further examples of preferred non-amide forming crosslinking L units are the units which derive from crosslinking units wherein epihalohydrin is used as the connecting unit. For example, 1,12-dihydroxydodecane is reacted with epichlorohydrin to form the bis-epoxide non-amide forming L unit precursor having the formula: 
which when reacted with one or more PA units or (PA)w(T)x units results in an L crosslinking unit having the formula: 
however, it is not necessary to pre-form and isolate the bis-epoxide, instead the crosslinking unit precursor may be formed in situ by reaction of 1,12-dihydroxydodecane or other suitable precursor unit with epihalohydrin in the presence of grafted or ungrafted PA units or (PA)w(T)x units.
Other crosslinking L units which utilize one or more epihalohydrin connecting units include polyalkyleneoxy L units having the formula: 
wherein R1 is ethylene, R2 is 1,2-propylene, x is from 0 to 100 and y is from 0 to 100. Another preferred unit which can comprise an L unit and which can be suitably combined with epihalohydrin connecting units include polyhydroxy units having the formula: 
wherein the index t is from at least 2 to about 20 and the index u is from 1 to about 6. The formulator may also combine units to form hybrid L crosslinking units, for example, units having the formula: 
wherein the indexes w and y are each independently from 1 to 50, z is units are present in a sufficient to suitably connect the polyhydroxy units and the polyalkyleneoxy units into the backbone without the formation of ether linkages.
The following is an example of an L linking group which comprises both a polyalkyleneoxy and a polyhydroxy unit. 
A further example of a preferred crosslinking L units are units which comprises at least two aziridine groups as connecting groups, for example an L unit having the formula: 
which can be used to link two (PA)w units, two (PA)w(T)x units, or mixtures thereof.
The polyamines of the present invention may have varying final compositions, for example. (PA)w(T)x, [(PA)w(T)x]y[L]z, [(PA)]w[L]z, and mixtures thereof, wherein each PA unit may be grafted or ungrafted. The indices w and x have values such that the ratio of w to x is from 0.8:1 to 1.5:1; y and z have values such that said polyamido compound comprises from about 0.05, preferably to about 0.3 to 2 parts by weight of said L unit. In the cases wherein no crosslinking takes place the indices w and y will be equal to 1 and x and z will be equal to 0. In the case wherein no crosslinking occurs using L units, the index y is equal to 1 and z is equal to 0. In the case wherein no crosslinking occurs using T units, the indices w and y are equal to 1 and x is equal to 0.
An preferred embodiment of the present invention which comprises PA units, T units, and L units includes the reaction product of:
a) 1 part by weight, of a polyamine obtained by condensation of 1 mole of a dicarboxylic acid with a polyalkylene polyamine (i.e., diethylenetriamine) to the extent wherein at least about 10% of the xe2x80x94NH backbone hydrogens are unmodified by reaction with said dicarboxylic acid, then optionally reacting the obtained polyamine condensation product with up to 12 ethyleneimine units (i.e., grafting of the backbone using aziridine) per basic nitrogen atom; and
b) further reacting the product obtained in (a) with from 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 to about 2 parts by weight, of an L units, inter alia the reaction product of a polyalkylene oxide having from 8 to 100 alkylene oxide units with epichlorohydrin at a temperature of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention are the water-soluble condensation products which can be obtained by the reaction of:
a) polyalkyleneimines and polyalkyleneimines grafted with ethyleneimines, and mixtures thereof; with
b) at least bifunctional halogen-free cross-linking agents, said agents selected from the group consisting of:
i) ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, urea, and mixtures thereof;
ii) mono-carboxylic acids comprising one olefin moiety inter alia acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid; and the esters, amides, and anhydrides thereof; polycarboxylic acids inter alia oxalic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid; and the esters, amides, and anhydrides thereof;
iii) reaction products of polyetherdiamines, alkylenediamines, polyalkylenediamines, and mixtures thereof, with mono-carboxylic acids comprising one olefin moiety wherein the resulting polyamine comprises a functional units which is selected from the group consisting of at least two ethylenically unsaturated double bonds, carbonamide, carboxyl group, ester group, and mixtures thereof;
iv) at least two aziridine group-containing reaction products of dicarboxylic acid esters with ethyleneimine and mixtures of the cross-linking agents.
However, prior to reaction of (PA)w(T)x units formed herein above, the (PA)w(T)x polyamine compound may be partially amidated (xe2x80x9ccappedxe2x80x9d as described herein above) by treatment with a mono carboxylic acid or the esters of mono carboxylic acids. The formulator may vary the degree to which the backbone nitrogens are amidated according to the desired properties of the final Fabric Enhancement Polymer. Non-limiting examples of suitable mono-carboxylic acids include formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, lauric acid, palmitic acid; stearic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, behenic acid, and mixtures thereof.
The high molecular weight modified polyamine condensation products of the present invention (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cresinsxe2x80x9d) are preferably formed from the reaction of one or more grafted, cross-linked polyethyleneimines and one or more polyethylene and/or polypropylene glycol copolymers, wherein the resulting crosslinked modified polyamines (resins) have a final viscosity of more than or equal to 300 mPa-sec., preferably from 400 to 2,500 mPa-sec., when measured at 20xc2x0 C. in a 20% aqueous solution. The viscosity is determine on 20% strength by weight aqueous solutions at 20xc2x0 C. in a Haake rotary viscometer, using a shearing rate of 49 secxe2x88x921 in the viscosity range below 1000 mPas and of 24.5 secxe2x88x921 at viscosity above this Support found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,674, Col. 4, lines 45-49; Col. 3, lines 59-65. The modified polyamine compounds of the present invention are suitably described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,572 Eadres et al., issued Feb. 15, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,123 Scharf et al., issued Mar. 13, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,674 Hertel et al., issued Feb. 1, 1983, NL 6,612,293, DT 1,946,471, DT 36386, DT 733,973, DE 1,771,814, all of which are included herein by reference.
The present invention relates to fabric care compositions which comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, preferably to about 10% by weight, of a fabric enhancement system according to the present invention;
b) optionally from about 0.01% by weight, of a fabric abrasion polymer comprising:
i) at least one monomeric unit comprising an amide moiety;
ii) at least one monomeric unit comprising an N-oxide moiety;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
c) optionally from about 1%, preferably from about 10%, more preferably from about 20% to about 80%, preferably to about 60%, more preferably to about 45% by weight, of a fabric softening active;
d) optionally less than about 15% by weight, of a principal solvent, preferably said principal solvent has a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 1;
e) optionally from about 0.00.1% to about 90% by weight, of one or more dye fixing agents;
g) optionally from about 0.01% to about 50% by weight, of one or more cellulose reactive dye fixing agents;
h) optionally from about 0.01% to about 15% by weight, of a chlorine scavenger;
i) optionally about 0.005% to about 1% by weight, of one or more crystal growth inhibitors;
j) optionally from about 1% to about 12% by weight, of one or more liquid carriers;
k) optionally from about 0.001% to about 1% by weight, of an enzyme;
l) optionally from about 0.01% to about 8% by weight, of a polyolefin emulsion or suspension;
m) optionally from about 0.01% to about 0.2% by weight, of a stabilizer;
n) optionally from about 0.01% by weight, of one or more linear or cyclic polyamines which provide bleach protection; and
o) the balance carrier and adjunct ingredients.
One aspect of the fabric enhancement systems of the present invention is the combination of the enhancement system and a cationic fabric softening active. A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for rinse-added compositions which comprise:
a) from about 0.01% by weight, of a fabric enhancement system, said fabric enhancement system comprising one or more modified polyamine compounds, said modified polyamine compounds are selected from:
i) (PA)w(T)x;
ii) (PA)w(L)z;
iii) [(PAw(T)x]y[L]z; and
iv) mixtures thereof;
xe2x80x83wherein PA is a grafted or non-grafted, modified or unmodified polyamine backbone unit, T is an amide-forming polycarboxylic acid crosslinking unit, and L is a non-amide forming crosslinking unit; provided that for compounds of type (i) and (iii) the indices w and x have values such that the ratio of w to x is from 0.8:1 to 1.5:1; for compounds of type (ii) the indices w and z have values such that said modified polyamine compound comprises from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 to 2 parts by weight of said L unit; for compounds of type (iii) the indices y and z have values such that said modified polyamine compound comprises from about 0.05, preferably from about 0.3 to 2 parts by weight of said L unit;
b) an effective amount of a cationic fabric softener active as described herein below; and
c) the balance carriers and adjunct ingredients.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of a fabric softener active may vary depending upon the execution of the fabric softener formulation. Certain embodiments may comprise from 6% to about 9%, preferably about 8% by weight, of a fabric softener active, while isotropic liquid embodiments may comprise from about 28% to bout 45% by weight of a cationic softener active. Other embodiments may comprise amounts between the two ranges.
The fabric care compositions of the present invention comprise one or more modified polyamine compounds as described herein. For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cfabric care compositionsxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca composition which provides care to the fabric non-limiting examples of which include stand-alone compositions, detergent additives, fabric softening compositions inter alia rinse-added softening composition, dryer-added softening compositionsxe2x80x9d. The compositions of the present invention provide an efficient fabric abrasion reduction. The term xe2x80x9cefficient fabric abrasion reductionxe2x80x9d is defined herein as xe2x80x9cfabric which has been treated by the herein described compositions have an improved appearance relative to fabrics which have been un-treated by the herein disclosed compositions.